Illicit Provocation
by mochamaker
Summary: Alex is on the hunt.  Will Olivia run away?


I do not own the characters. I am not making a profit.

Rated M for naked fun

_POV of Alex _and not really part of the 'standard' SVU canon. Happy Reading.

**Illicit Provocation**

Darkness encased me the minute I passed through the doorway. Music assaulted my ears. It was loud, rhythmic and caused a pounding, echoing vibration between my legs. The scent of sweat invaded my nostrils and I inhaled deeply. Shadowed bodies filled the space around me, some writhing to the music and some just occupying space.

I moved through the sea of bodies like a shark, circling helpless minnows and looking for my next meal.

Very few eyes met my gaze as I walked. I wasn't surprised by the reaction or offended, I expected nothing less.

Prey always recognized the predator in their midst. It's an instinct buried deep within each of us.

A smile pulled at my lips as I relaxed, letting my senses feel the full breadth of my environment.

Peace settled over me. I was home.

In the darkness of the club, my soul was set free to hunt for its equal, for its match.

The bar was peppered with shining bodies, littering the area like gazelle in a clearing. I watched as they munched, relaxed and secure in their space, their territory. How easily they forget to keep one eye open and alert for a predator.

As my mind observed the bodies milling around me, my feet carried me to the bar by memory. Once there, I stood amidst the twisting, noisy bodies, all crowding and blocking my space. Then I waited in silence.

I knew it wouldn't take long to get to where I wanted to go. It never did. My prey always escaped before they fell into my clutches. My eyes darted, taking in everything.

One body turned, then two, then three. They all jumped away and gave me space. My nostrils flared as I inhaled their fear. My skin tingled and my nipples hardened in response.

I didn't need to stare into their eyes. I knew what I portrayed, what I was. They saw the hunter's gleam shadowing my eyes, and the white of my teeth as I sneered at each one.

The space before the bar emptied of warm bodies, the space now barren and cold.

I stepped forward, my lips wide and my eyes steady.

Eyes of a deep blue glared down at me. First annoyance, then joy coloring their depths. "Hey you, haven't seen you in ages. The bad boys on the streets keeping you busy?" A flash of white as the bartender smiled down at me.

The dark marble of the bar catching and reflecting the soft lights behind her, making her eyes and teeth gleam even brighter in the low light. I didn't need to see her completely for I knew what she looked like in the throes of passion in the brightness of daylight. The image would be imprinted in my brain forever, and we both knew it would never happen again.

I gave a shrug of nonchalance. "You know Lisa, it is what it is." My mouth fell closed as the leather of my jacket whispered against the silk of my dress shirt. A shake of my shoulders and it was situated and fitted perfectly to my broad shoulders. I dressed tonight in my darkest, sexiest outfit.

A high-ball glass of top-shelf spiced rum on the rocks was set before me. No order was needed, no money exchanged hands. I would compensate Lisa later when I paid her. She knew what I liked.

After all, I owned the club. It all belonged to me.

The liquor flowed over my tongue like the essence of a woman, rich and heady, and so very addictive. One taste and I was lost. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my drink. I trusted Lisa to watch out for any rivaling parties, looking to score by winning over the strongest predator in the herd.

As I stood in repose, a hand grabbed my shoulder in a grip meant to get my attention. My eyes opened, and I looked over at the hand touching my jacket and body. The nails were short, the fingers long and appeared to be very strong if the grip on my shoulder was any indication.

I turned, putting my back against the cool bar and met the dark gaze of a very beautiful woman. In the dark brown depths of her eyes, I recognized the familiar gleam of a fellow hunter.

"Excuse me…I'd like to order a drink. Would you quit flirting with the bartender while I order, then I'll get out of your way." Her voice, a deep husky alto, and it made my neck hairs prickle and stand up.

I stared into her eyes without blinking. A silent challenge sent by my unwavering gaze. "I am occupying this spot. You may have it when I decide to move." I raised my eyebrow and waited.

Her scent wafted under my nose, a mixture of vanilla and spice. I smelled no fear, no sweat leaking from nervous pores, emitting from her body. She had hair as dark as her eyes, cut short and spiked in a style meant to display her arrogance and pride. A fellow shark circling the only food cove.

We each bared our teeth.

Lisa stepped away from me and watched us as we silently dueled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock. She knew me, that if given the chance, I would spill my competitor's blood without hesitation. I defended my hunting ground ferociously. I was given a wide swath, and for good reason.

The strange woman by me knew nothing of me or my club.

"And what if I move you," she coyly replied, her gaze never wavering from mine.

"You may try, but I will just have security throw you out, then slap a lawsuit on you after I have you arrested for assault," I said, my voice soft as I executed my promise.

She stared at me for a few minutes, then she laughed a deep throaty joy and closed her eyes. I smiled before I could halt my lips. "Are you an attorney or something?"

"Something like that," I demurely replied. I watched as her hard eyes softened, and her mouth remained lifted in a smile of pleasure. My eyes slipped down to her mouth. She had the fullest set of lips I had ever seen on a woman. I was transfixed as she licked her lips, leaving a shine to the mauve skin.

Desire immediately flared within my loins. I clamped my thighs together and ignored the warmth between. I would not show any weakness yet.

My eyes stayed on her mouth for another minute, then I watched as her smile shifted, and she stepped up beside me to lean casually against the bar. A stalemate had been reached. I was no longer a threat to her, nor she to me.

I pointed to my glass as I picked it up. "What would you like? On the house."

She gave a nod at my class then husked, "the same. You own the bar?"

"I do." A simple explanation. I waited for more questions, but none came. We already understood each other, a silent passing of the respect for another predator.

I didn't feel the need to introduce myself and neither did she. Names were not needed for the battle. Dominating power was recognized and silently acknowledged, and that was all that mattered.

Our eyes locked once again. Darkness swallowed the brown of her eyes, as she gazed at my mouth wrapped around the rim of my glass while I sipped my drink. I swallowed the last of my rum as I set my glass down on the bar with a soft clink. Her eyes flicked to the moving glass, then slid up to meet my gaze.

She drank from her glass, taking a deep pull of the aromatic liquor. I gazed into her dark eyes as she swallowed. Another drink then another and soon her glass was empty. I didn't break my gaze. I saw my desire mirrored in her gaze.

"Are you here with anyone?" I asked as I leaned forward, positioning myself close to her in a casual pose, arms loose and ankles crossed.

"I came alone." She smiled wide, the bar lights making her white teeth gleam a light blue. She looked beautiful and I knew I had to have her.

"Come with me," I husked, a throaty command meant to entice her into my lair.

I watched as the brown of her eyes hid behind her eyelids, then she opened them and said with conviction, "yes."

I didn't tell Lisa where I was going as I walked away from the bar, for she knew I had secretly won the duel and, once again, escaped unscathed. I led the way up the back stairs, not glancing back to see if she followed. I knew she would. She wanted me. And I knew she wanted the rush of power I would relinquish to her as I fucked her.

A bouncer stood watch outside the dark red door of my office. He nodded to me, glanced back to my companion then stared forward, his eyes never leaving the space in front of him. I trusted him to keep me safe much as I trusted Lisa to keep me safe out on the floor. I was a predator, the Alpha at the club, and my herd of employees were loyal to me.

"I am not to be disturbed," I whispered as I passed him. He didn't need to acknowledge me. I knew he heard me, so I didn't slow my stride.

I opened the door, leading the way inside, stepping in then leaving the door open as an invitation to her. The door shut as my companion entered shortly after me. I walked around the room and lit the candles positioned around the room for optimum illumination. As I blew out the match, I finally turned to face my companion. I glanced at her throat and watched as a fast pulse pounded beneath her skin. She definitely wanted to be here with me. Her body doesn't lie.

I gazed up, needing to see her eyes. In her eyes, I saw many things, and not all of them I could put a name to.

Dark eyes met mine. Desire sparked between us. In her eyes, I saw many things, some of which I recognized from seeing in my own when I looked in a mirror, and others I did not. I felt uneasy under her intent gaze.

I waited for her to move, show me she wanted me, but she did not. She remained still and silent.

I exhaled as I took the lead. "Remove your clothes." I stepped toward her.

I watched her, expecting her to take a step back, but she stepped toward me.

She smiled at me as our eyes remained locked on each other, desire dancing in her depths as I'm sure it danced in mine. "Only if you remove yours. I'm not into playing the submissive."

I smiled in return. "Neither am I." I took a step closer to her, close enough to smell her scent and feel the warmth from her body.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

She laughed, then answered in a throaty husk, "for entertainment. And you?"

I didn't answer as I watched her tongue peek out between her lips to lick and wet the skin. Wetness pooled between my thighs at the sight. I wanted that tongue on me.

She walked closer to me and asked, "what are you after?"

I answered immediately, not needing to contemplate my answer. "Pleasure."

"Hmm. Yes, you are." She leaned into me. "And I intend to give it to you."

I remained still as her warm breath caressed my lips. We remained suspended inches from each other's mouth. I waited for her to make the first move. I led the dance this far, now it was her turn. Then she wrapped her strong hand around my neck and pulled me to her lips.

I relaxed as she nibbled on my mouth then parted her lips to allow me to nibble her in return. She let me push then pull her toward my couch, situated in the corner of my office. Her mouth was the sweetest tasting lips I had ever kissed. I wanted more of her taste. I tangled my hands in her hair, and my legs with hers as we eased down onto the cool leather of my couch.

I laid beneath her strong body as she plundered my mouth. My nipples hardened even more, now almost to the point of painful sensitivity. Every brush of my shirt caused my thighs to shake, and hot wetness to flood my cleft. I knew I wanted to be naked when I released my pleasure, and I was rapidly approaching my peak just by our deep, and heated kissing.

With fast fingers, I unbuttoned my shirt and trousers. She lifted off me, breaking our kiss as she flicked open her shirt and her pants. We quickly discarded our clothing in between smiles and laughs of awkwardness. I was a stranger to this woman and she to me, only brought together by mutual dominance to seek out a pleasurable companion for the evening. We made no promises to each other but the need for a mutual release.

I gazed at her naked body as she gazed at mine. She had the body of a Goddess and the voice of a Siren. Her eyes darkened further as she stared at my naked flesh, transfixed and still. I held out my hand to beckon her back to me.

As we touched, we both released soft gasps. I laid down on the couch and patted the cushion. I wanted her body beside me. She laid down, our eyes never breaking away from the other's.

"What do you like?" she husked as her fingers trailed down my side in a touch meant to tease, but also to comfort me.

"I want your mouth on me." I felt her hand still as she rested it on my hip.

Her warm breath tickled my cheek as she leaned in and whispered, "well, I want your mouth on me too."

I smiled. "So flip around and we can have the best of both worlds," I replied, a coyness to my tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured against my skin.

I gasped as she kissed my lips softly, then turned her body so her thighs rested beside my cheek.

I smelled her unique scent. She smelled so delicious and sweet. My mouth watered in response as I anticipated the first taste of her.

My eyes locked on to her wet cleft, watching as the candlelight illuminated her slick lips. She looked smooth as silk, her pubis shaved and perfect for my mouth. An absolute delicacy waiting to be devoured.

I eased her thighs apart as I felt her ease mine apart enough to accommodate her head and mouth. We were fairly matched in height and didn't need to scrunch up or stretch out to taste each other. Her eyes were hidden from my gaze, but I didn't need to see her, I knew she lusted after my cleft as I lusted after hers. I felt her eyes as they devoured the sight of my soaked lips. Warm breath tickled my wet flesh as she leaned in and inhaled my scent. I shivered, then returned the favor.

Warmth tickled my hard flesh as she licked me, her tongue skimming over my throbbing flesh and leaving a hot, wet trail behind. I copied her movements as I pulled her thighs wider apart then suckled her between my lips. I felt her do the same. I traced her valley, learning where she liked my touch the most based on her body's reaction. The touch of her mouth between my thighs set my heart racing as she traced all along me to find where I enjoyed her touch the most. Then she focused on the spot with sole intent to push me into a release for her.

I suckled and twirled her as she returned the favor. We feasted on each other with abandon, copying each other's touch as we equally fed our lust.

Heat gathered inside me as my body crunched up in preparation for my orgasm. My thighs started to shake, trembling in her tight grip. I felt her thighs tremble in my grip as I sucked her and lashed her hard, and very distended clit.

She whimpered as I whimpered. I was approaching release, so I feasted on her with equal fervor, wanting her release at the same time as my own.

My release claimed my body as I felt hers start to lay claim in return.

I closed my eyes. Her eyelashes tickled my thighs as she closed hers.

Then, we came together.

My body flooded her mouth as she flooded mine with the warmth of a hard earned release.

I kept a firm hold on her thighs and hips as she did the same, both of us savoring the taste of the other. We stilled at almost the same time. I felt her hot cheek rest on my quivering thigh as I laid my cheek against hers.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "That was amazing. I can't feel my fingers"

"Hmm, or more appropriately, Goddess." Then she laughed. "You gripped me hard enough to leave bruises. That might be why."

I smiled as I turned around and eased my body down beside hers. "So did you."

She welcomed me with open arms and open eyes. I gazed into her eyes as I brushed our lips together softly, tasting my flavor as I mingled it with hers, painted on my mouth and chin.

Her leg nestled against my tender, wet flesh as I slipped between hers and nestled mine against her wet flesh.

A mutual bond was struck in those few seconds of release. In her eyes, I found a strength of spirit to match my own, and I longed to get to know more of her mind as well as her body.

My hunting soul finally found its equal in the shape of a brown-eyed gorgeous woman.

I was ready for the next step, the exchanging of names.

I leaned down and whispered, "my name is Alex."

"Mine is Olivia."

We smiled at each other as the candlelight danced along our naked limbs.

"Fuck me Olivia," I husked in her ear then laid claim to her neck with my mouth.

She flipped me over, laying me beneath her sweaty body. I relaxed and let her dominate me. I met her gaze as she slipped inside me and began to grant me my request.

"Fuck me too. I want to come with you again," she gasped out between gentle thrusts of her fingers as she plundered my body. She opened her thighs for me.

I slipped inside, nestled my fingers in her warmth and began to thrust in counter rhythm.

I closed my eyes.

I was prey and predator. My body a meal for another as I hunted for a meal of my own.

I was sharing my food cove with the Goddess around me and inside me.

And I didn't mind.

"Olivia" I moaned as she plunged deep inside me, touching my core in a way no one ever had before.

**A/N: I'm having difficulty focusing on my other stories right now. Sorry for anybody eagerly awaiting updates. Give me a few days to get back to the grind. My frame of mind just isn't engaged in anything substantial… except for sexy one-shot smut and alcohol. Haha. **

**The idea for this fiction sparked while I sipped Bacardi and read 'The Kink' series by Penumbra, a set of stories which I fully endorse and encourage all writers to check out. You might say that they popped my Uber X/G cherry, and entangled me into the world of fan fiction. Anyways, the club venue and the feel of this fiction might have been influenced by that. **

**Please press my review button and let me know if you liked this story and if I should keep it around or just delete it. Also, if anyone has any advice on staying focused while writing, I would appreciate it. O_o . . . **


End file.
